Try
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Leur relation s'éclatait comme les assiettes sur les meubles, comme le vase sur le mur, comme les cadres sur le sol.
1. Chapter 1

****Coucou tout le monde :)

Voici le premier chapitre d'un TS que j'ai fini d'écrire. Cette chanson a été écrire sur _Try_ de Pink, et également sur _Princess_ qui est une chanson traditionnel irlandaise, à écouter si vous le pouvez, la première est facile à trouver, la deuxième, j'ai pas réussis à la trouver sur youtube, donc voilà.

Pour ce qui est de mon absence et de mes non-réponses aux reviews (je parle pour les autres fictions) je suis horriblement confuse et je m'en veux, pour vous dire la vérité. A chaque fois que j'arrive sur l'ordinateur, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre aux reviews que je reçois, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Envoyez moi un MP si vous voulez, j'essaierais d'y répondre, promis juré !

En espérant que ce TS vous plaise.

Biz à tous, Ky'.

* * *

**Try.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Le vase s'éclata contre le mur dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un de ses éclats vingt barrer la joue de Naruto qui attrapa la première chose qui était sous sa main. Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, le cadre s'éclatait sur le sol, dispersant, encore, du verre dans l'appartement. Sasuke donna le premier coup, Naruto suivit le mouvement. Leur vie de couple se résumait à ça. Des coups. Oh, ça n'avait pas été comme ça pendant les premiers mois, pendant les deux premières années. Mais quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait. Mais les coups pleuvaient, la tendresse avait disparut. Un « je t'aime » ne voulait plus rien dire, ils en avaient perdu la signification, ils ne savaient plus ce que ça voulait dire. L'amour était toujours là, ils se détruisaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Plaqué contre le mur, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres de Naruto avec ardeur, s'accrochant à ses cheveux, emmêlant les mèches dorées. Les dents blanches du plus bronzé des deux mordirent violemment les lèvres du brun. Même leurs baisers étaient dénudés de tendresse et de douceur. Ils se détruisaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux, et tous les deux avaient voulu tout arrêter, mais la tension était trop forte, l'amour était trop fort, leur addiction à l'autre était trop présente pour être effacée.

Sasuke gémit, de douleur ou d'envie, il n'en savait rien, personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Sa chemise fut levée, _arrachée_ aurait été plus approprié. Ils firent l'amour contre le mur. Si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour.

* * *

Ino déposa le linge humide sur ecchymose alors que Naruto grimaçait légèrement. L'œil n'avait pas été touché, juste la pommette, mais ça avait pris une teinte un peu trop bizarre. La blonde resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle connaissait Naruto et Sasuke depuis des années. Elle les avait vu devenir ennemi, ami, puis meilleur ami, puis amant. Elle les avait vu heureux, mais depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois même, Naruto, comme Sasuke, arrivaient avec des bleus et des hématomes dont on ne connaissait pas la provenance. Elle, comme tous les autres membres de leur bande du lycée, se doutaient que quelque chose clochait.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, Naruto ? murmura-t-elle en laissant le linge dans la bassine d'eau froide posée sur la table de la cuisine.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été chez eux, quelques jours plus tôt, plusieurs cadres et vases avaient disparu. Sans compter les assiettes brisées qu'elle avait vu dans la poubelle.

- Rien d'important, rassure toi.

Il mentait aussi bien qu'il respirait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le crut pas. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait lui-même, alors comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer, hein ? Ça avait commencé par une dispute violente. Puis ça avait continué. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Sans qu'_ils_ ne sachent pourquoi.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de mentir ? Quand allez vous, tous les deux, arrêter de nous mentir, à nous tous ?

Ino était le genre de fille que l'on aurait pu de qualifier de superficielle... si on ne la connaissait pas. C'était le genre de fille qui pouvait rester des heures à vous fixer pour avoir une réponse à la question qu'elle vous avait posé. Naruto le savait. Il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas.

- Merde Naruto ! Vous vous frappez dessus, tu te rends compte ?! Toi, lui ! Qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous bon sang !

- J'en sais rien...

Et il ne niait pas. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la chaise de sa cuisine et ses mains tremblantes rejoignirent le bord de la table. Elle ne bougea pas, fixant ses mains tremblantes, essayant de les calmer sans comprendre pourquoi elle tremblait autant. Et elle sursauta, se retournant vers Naruto qui avait caché ses yeux d'une de ses mains. Ses épaules se secouaient, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Naruto...

- Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas...

Elle attrapa la main libre du jeune homme dans la sienne, la porta à ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Elle ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Elle voulait trouver le courage de faire le reste à sa place, d'aller chercher ses affaires à leur appartement et de tout amener ici. Elle savait que Choji – son mari depuis trois mois – n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Tout le monde avait une dette envers Naruto.

- Tu veux que... que j'aille chercher tes affaires à ta place ? Tu dormiras ici, ça nous pose pas de problème, tu sais. Tu auras le temps de te chercher un appartement et...

- Je l'aime tellement Ino. Tellement.

Sa voix était tremblante et un nouveau hoquet le fit sangloter un peu plus. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement que ça le détruisait, tellement qu'il se détruisait et qu'il le détruisait lui, Sasuke. Ça venait de d'eux, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ce mot tournait et tournait dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ?_

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Je...

Trois coups furent donnés à la porte et Ino se leva pour aller ouvrir. Sasuke se tenait devant elle, la mâchoire enflée et une coupure sur le front. Elle eu envie de pleurer pendant quelques instants mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Sasuke. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Ino... il faut que...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle crut voir les yeux de l'autre s'humidifier, mais ce ne fut que pendant quelques instants.

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, Sasuke.

- Il faut que je parle à Naruto, je sais qu'il est là. Il est toujours là quand... ça va pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- S'il te plaît...

La supplique fit déglutir la jeune femme et devant elle, Sasuke expira longuement pour éviter de pleurer. Pleurer. Il détestait ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était quand Naruto et lui s'étaient disputé, la première fois. Quand tout avait commencé.

- Je peux pas, Sasuke. Il ne doit pas te voir.

- Mais moi j'ai besoin de le voir ! Merde je... merde.

Il serra le poing, s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne voulait pas forcer le passage. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait. Il avait besoin de le voir.

- S'il te plaît, Ino. Juste dix minutes. S'il te plaît.

Ino s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte, que déjà, Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les observer, elle ne sut comment réagir. L'absence de l'un était si difficile pour l'autre ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait Choji, à un point inimaginable, mais elle n'avait pas cette relation avec lui. Cette relation qui l'avait rendu jalouse, à un moment donné de sa vie. Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, ils étaient fait pour rester ensemble. Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour là ils étaient tous là, à leur bar de prédilection, en train de siroter tranquillement leur boisson. Elle n'était pas encore avec Choji à l'époque, Hinata et Kiba, eux, étaient déjà ensemble. C'était le premier couple qui s'était formé dans leur bande d'ami. Il y avait aussi Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino et, bien évidemment, Naruto et Sasuke. Ils se tenaient rarement par la main, mais elle avait remarqué leur regard, leur genou qui se touchaient tout le temps. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Dans la pensée, leur cœur étaient liés, elle le savait. Puis elle avait lancé un défi idiot. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un _« même pas chiche d'embrasser Naruto en public, hein, Sasuke ? »_. Parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas être remarqué. Naruto avait légèrement rougit puis Sasuke s'était tourné vers lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec tant d'amour et tant de tendresse qu'elle avait été jalouse. Jalouse de leur relation, jalouse de leur amour, mais elle avait été heureuse, heureuse à un point inimaginable, pour eux.

Et maintenant, elle les voyait se détruire, mais s'aimer quand même. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Ne m'abandonne pas... jamais.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une demande, une supplication. Sasuke ne put acquiescer et il se recula.

- Sasuke ?

- Je m'en vais, Naruto...

- Quoi... ?

Et Ino assista à leur séparation. Elle fut la seule à pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici (enfin) le deuxième chapitre de Try ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

**Try.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Naruto s'assit sur le banc du parc. Sept mois et vingt trois jours que Sasuke et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Sept mois et vingt trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Puis il l'avait appelé. Et il avait accepté. « _J'ai envie de réessayer. »_. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas seulement envie d'essayer. Il ne releva même pas les yeux quand une personne s'installa à côté de lui sur le bain, il le reconnaissait. Un sourire barra son visage et lentement, sa main vint retrouver celle de l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Naruto.

Ils restèrent silencieux, longtemps. Ils restèrent là, assis sur le banc du parc, leur main liées et sans bouger plus que nécessaire. Lorsque le soleil se disparut à l'horizon, leur main se lâchèrent et Sasuke se leva, Naruto suivit le mouvement.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ce soir là, ils firent l'amour comme la première fois.

* * *

Des fois, Naruto serrait les poings et les dents. Sasuke faisait pareil de son côté. Ils restaient silencieux au lieu de hurler comme ils l'auraient fait quelques mois plus tôt. Ils s'évitaient, dans ce genre de moment, dans un commun d'accord. Pour ne pas se séparer de nouveau, car ils avaient trop besoin de l'un et de l'autre.

Ce jour-là, Naruto était partit chez Ino, elle avait accouché une semaine auparavant et ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'installa sur le canapé alors que la blonde berçait le petit garçon dans ses bras. Naruto eut un sourire.

- Comment ça se passe, entre Sasuke et toi ?

- Des fois, on s'évite.

Il ne lui mentait plus, plus à elle. Puis, il avait besoin d'exposer ce qu'il ressentait, pour y voir plus clair, pour avoir un avis sur la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas... se taper dessus, je crois, répondit-il, hésitant, observant toujours le petit garçon dans les bras d'Ino.

- Ce n'est pas nor...

- Je sais. On le sait tous les deux. Je pense qu'on est trop... qu'on se voit trop, et que forcément, ça explose. Et au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs, on se tape dessus.

- C'est malsain.

- Je sais.

- Vous avez pensé à vous... séparer ? Définitivement ?

- Sasuke va repartir, à cause du travail.

Ino sentait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que son cœur se serra.

- C'est mauvais pour vous...

- On s'est toujours tapé dessus, Ino.

- Ce ne sont plus des bagarres de collégiens, Naruto !

Tsume, dans les bras d'Ino, commença à sangloter. D'une voix faible, le jeune homme demanda s'il pouvait le prendre et avec un soupir, Ino déposa avec douceur son fils dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Quand je lui dis que je l'aime, il me fuit. Et quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, je le fuis. On se fait du mal, Ino. On se fait du mal, parce qu'on a pas le droit de s'aimer.

Ino semblait ne pas comprendre. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto. C'était une évidence. Ça avait toujours été une évidence, et ça, depuis des années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? Pourquoi vous auriez pas le droit ?

Si Naruto avait eu le courage, il lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Sasuke parce que toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui finissaient par mourir, ou avaient un terrible accident, ou quelque chose d'horrible leur arrivait... Comme à ses parents, à Jiraya, et même au chat errant qui venait souvent dans son appartement avant de mourir. Et si Naruto avait su, il aurait dit peut être dit à Ino que Sasuke avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Naruto, quelque chose d'horrible. Depuis le massacre de sa famille, lorsqu'il avait sept ans, il avait toujours peur, il avait toujours eu peur que ceux qu'il aimait disparaissent un jour, d'une façon horrible. Alors c'était plus facile de se faire mal, physiquement parlant. Parce que les coups faisaient moins mal que la douleur mentale, parce que la douleur physique était plus supportable que la douleur intérieure.

- Tu comprends pas Ino, tu peux pas comprendre.

Ce n'était pas dit sur un ton boudeur, sur un ton d'enfant en bas âge, non. C'était dit sur un ton un peu las, un peu fatigué... en fait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Alors laisse moi comprendre !

- T'es pas comme nous, Ino. Vous êtes pas comme nous, vous pouvez pas comprendre. C'est juste que... ça fait moins mal, de se taper dessus.

- J'arrive pas à... je peux pas, je peux pas, Naruto, j'y arrive pas.

Ino serra légèrement les dents et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé.

- Et vos soirées en amoureux ? Vos soirées affalés sur le canapé à regarder n'importe quel film ? Les journées que vous passiez chez vous alors qu'on essayait de vous traîner dehors ? Les fois où vous séchiez les cours pour aller faire l'amour dans les toilettes du lycée ? Tout ça, Naruto... Tout ça, ça a bien existé, non ? J'étais là, je sais que ça a existé et... et du jour au lendemain, vous êtes devenus... différents.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ino soupira légèrement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé plus que confortable.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Naruto ne sut que répondre, tellement la question le surpris. Il se tourna vers Ino avant de sourire, de ce sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien, et elle se sentie soulagée.

- Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui. Plus que n'importe qui, tu sais. J'ai jamais compris... c'est pas de l'amour, tu sais, c'est _plus fort_ que ça. Beaucoup plus fort. C'est peut être pour ça, que ça va pas. On s'aime trop. Mais je peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Il faut évacuer la tension, c'est tout, et pas en se tapant dessus. Juste en... je sais pas, faisant quelque chose de spécial, mais pas en se tapant dessus.

- C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

Les deux adultes s'observèrent et Naruto rendit Tsume à sa mère en souriant doucement.

- Je vais rentrer, je vais voir Sasuke.

- Naruto tu...

- A plus tard, Ino !

Quand Naruto referma la porte, Ino ferma les yeux de longues secondes, Tsume endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

Sasuke était énervé. Naruto l'avait senti avant même de rentrer dans leur appartement. Il hésita à rentrer avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte. A peine l'avait-il refermé qu'il entendait son amant insulter il ne savait quel objet. Il fit quelques pas pour apercevoir Sasuke en train de ramasser quelques affaires qui traînaient ici et là.

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto !

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et, avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus, Sasuke avait laissé tomber les quelques affaires sur le sol et s'était précipité sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. A ce moment là, Naruto se sentit plus heureux que jamais et, en sentant les mains baladeuses de son amant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau. Leur amour était là, pas loin, enfouit entre quelques coups et quelques assiettes cassées, caché sous des morceaux de verre et des vases brisés, mais il était là. Et ils allaient nettoyé tout ça, Naruto en était persuadé. Et lorsqu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé et qu'ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, Naruto sut qu'ils _pouvaient_ nettoyer tout ça.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
Biz à tous, Ky' !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**qqn m'a crit **: C'est vrai qu'au début, je devais seulement en faire un OS mais... après réflexion, je me suis dis que non, je ne pouvais pas finir ça comme ça. Ca me laissait sur ma faim, alors je me suis dis que j'allais écrire une suite. Ce n'est pas tout rose, mais c'est quand même un peu guimauve, j'espère que ça te plaît même si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais ? Biz à toi, Ky' o/

**Xx-Narusasu-xX** : Je suis contente que mes fictions te plaisent même si les suites mettent vachement super longtemps à arriver ! J'espère que cette suite te convient et qu'elle te plaît tout autant que le premier chapitre ! Biz !


End file.
